


Out of My League

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [20]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Billy have been acquaintances for a while. The more time you start to spend with Billy, the more you start to fall for him. And that just won’t do because he’s soooo out of your league.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 2





	Out of My League

You and Billy sit across from each other at some hole in the wall bar. You’re about three or four drinks in. You’re really starting to feel a bit tipsy. Billy? Well, he’s only two drinks in. He feels the slight buzz of the beer running through him, but he’s not far gone. Not as close as you. 

You’re rambling about some funny occurrence that happened when you and Karen were in high school. You’re talking really fast and a little bit loud, but Billy doesn’t dare stop you. You’re just too darn adorable. 

You stop mid-sentence, noticing this certain look on Billy’s face, “What? What is it?”

Billy smiles and shrugs, “You’re just..I adore you, you know that?”

You snorted, “You’re not drunk are ya, Billy boy?”

He chuckles as he sets the drink in his hand onto the table between you two, “No. Just lovesick.”

You scoff, “Lovesick? Yeah right.” you tilt your bottle back, taking a nice swig of the beer. 

“It’s true. It’s just…you’re so out of my league, you know that?”

The comment makes you spit your drink out, coughing one some that you also seem to inhale. Billy looks at you concerned and startled, but you shook your head. After a few moments of catching some air, you look at him, shocked, “I- _I’m_ out of _your_ league? Have you looked at yourself? Mister Handsome Face, Fancy Cars, and CEO of Your Own Company!” you wipe the spit on your lips with the back of you hand. 

Billy, chuckles, as he wipes away some of your spit and beer off the table, “But I’m not just that, Y/N. You don’t see me as just that. You see me as…Billy. Some snot nosed orphan that grew up with a lot of love to give but no one to give it to. Someone who was desperate to find somewhere to belong. Billy, the guy who loves to eat pizza off his shirt while marathoning Disney movies with you. And you? You’re-You’re perfect. You’re so kind and thoughtful and sweet and funny and beautiful and sexy. I can never be enough for you, yet I still adore you.”

You laugh to yourself, shaking your head in disbelief, “You still adore me? Even after-” you gesture to your beer and the apparent spray pattern on the floor. 

Billy laughs and nods his head, “Especially after that.”

“ _You’re_ the one out of my league, Billy. You deserve someone who can match your strength and wit and good looks-”

“You do. You match all of it.” Billy leans forward, “Baby, I wanna be more than this. I’m-I’m so tired of fighting it, thinking that we’d be better off as friends. I know I don’t deserve you, but God, I wanna work to be it for you.” he takes your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours, “‘Cause I really think you’re it for me.”

You glance at your interlocked fingers and then back up at Billy, gulping, “Man, I really wish I wasn’t this tipsy right now. I’m not dreaming right? Like, this is real and I’m not actually blackout drunk because instead of three beers I had, like ten and I’m so far gone that I just began to imagine you confessing your feelings to me ‘cause that’s what I’ve been wanting ever since we started getting closer?”

Billy can’t help but throw his head back as he laughed, shaking his head and just looking at your helplessly concerned expression right now, “No, baby. I don’t think you’re that far gone. Tipsy, yeah, but not that gone.”

You nodded, “Phew. Okay. Also, I really wanna kiss you, but I don’t want our first kiss to be in a bar while I’m a bit weird off the booze.”

He chuckled, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing it, “Fair enough. But how about we get outta here. We’ll grab some street dogs to help sober you up and we can spend the rest of the night at my place cuddling and watching crappy reality television.”

You smile at him gratefully, “You really do know the way to my heart.” 

He winked at you as he got up and went to go pay his and your tab. Coming back, he helped you slip on your jacket, then his own. You walked out that bar hand in hand, completely anxious and elated.


End file.
